Nasal ventilators generally consist of tubes and other means for delivering gases adapted for use with the nasal or oral passages of a patient. Typically, a nasal ventilation system comprises a gas source and a mechanical ventilator such as a continuous positive airway pressure system (CPAP), bi-level positive airway pressure system (BIPAP), or intermittent (non-continuous) positive pressure (IPPB). The gas is often room air or oxygen-enriched air, but can be a mixture of other gases.
The gas is transported by a thin flexible tube made of an inert material. The tube terminates in an opening which can be inserted into the patient's nostrils. Typically, a pair of smaller nasal insert tubes protrudes from the tube or the tube splits at a Y-junction into two smaller tubes, each smaller nasal insert tube carrying gas to one nostril, thereby increasing the fraction of inspired oxygen.
Moreover, conventional nasal ventilation systems use head gear and/or straps to bind the mask in place, but in order to minimize the leakage of the air the straps must be sufficiently tight. The mask, headgear, and/or straps thereby exert pressure on the patient's face and/or head.